


Squirrel's Honor

by Borsari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drive Safely, Fantasy, No Woodland Creatures Were Harmed In The Making Of This Fic, Original Fiction, Other, Possibly An Hallucination, Prompt Fic, Requires Belief Suspenders, Second person POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: В самую трудную минуту придет тот, о ком ты и подумать не мог.
Relationships: Squirrel & Bear
Kudos: 1





	Squirrel's Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Random_Original_Ficcery (Random_Nexus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Original_Ficcery). Log in to view. 



Инцидент с белкой, от которой ты увернулась несколько месяцев назад, чтобы избежать столкновения, сейчас даже не всплывает у тебя в памяти, словно его и не было. Ты слишком занята, повиснув на ремне безопасности и завалившись к центру машины. Ты в шоке распахиваешь глаза, понимая, что провидение решило сыграть с тобой сегодня в одну забавную игру, и как же хорошо, что ты все-таки пристегнулась. Ты слышишь треск и скрип, когда гравитация — вот же бессердечная сука! — делает очередной ход, качая машину на обочине дороги.

Утром ты решила отправиться к побережью, чтобы удивить своего лучшего друга или любимого художника, или любовника — без разницы, — и только сейчас с растущим беспокойством и страхом до тебя доходит, что никто не знает, где ты находишься, ведь ты не звонила заранее и не строила никаких планов. Туристический сезон еще не наступил, поэтому на дороге в это время года людей маловато. Может пройти не один час, прежде чем хоть кто-нибудь здесь проедет. Время уже перевалило за обед и стало подкрадываться к вечеру. К счастью, уже не так холодно, как было буквально несколько недель назад, но этот факт утешает слабо, когда думаешь, что, возможно, придется болтаться в машине всю ночь. Если ты в принципе продержишься так долго.

Наверно, логично было бы расстегнуть ремень безопасности и устроиться на коврике со стороны пассажира… или на пассажирской двери? А что, если она не выдержит? Ты пытаешься двигаться осторожно, чтобы оценить ущерб. Хочешь даже дотянуться мыском ботинка до телефона, чтобы пододвинуть его ближе. Ты могла бы позвать на помощь, если он не разбился, если есть сигнал, если… если… м-да. Когда ты еще раз вытягиваешь ногу, машина тревожно скрипит и опять начинает опасно крениться. Ты в ужасе орешь и цепляешься руками за все возможные выступающие части, но это ни черта тебе не поможет, если машина все-таки решит окончательно перевалиться через край ущелья и рухнуть вниз.

Конечно, у тебя есть все шансы выжить. Может быть. С другой стороны, ты, скорее всего, очень пожалеешь, что выжила. Ты ведь читала раньше истории, где люди ползли многие мили на сломанных руках и ногах, а животные отхватывали от них кусочки. А еще эти люди теряли пальцы рук и ног и другие части тела из-за гангрены или обморожения… Ну, тут-то не так уж и холодно, чтобы получить обморожение, но… Нет. Нет, уж лучше не рисковать.

Сейчас, по крайней мере.

Каким-то образом тебе удается заснуть — может, сознание потеряла или еще что, — а потом ты просыпаешься от мягких скребущих звуков со стороны водительской двери. В сумерках отчетливо раздается царапанье чьих-то маленьких лапок по стеклу. О боже, неужели это тот момент, где на тебя набрасываются голодные мелкие твари, собираясь съесть? Почему так рано? Ты стонешь с надрывом, не веря в происходящее, ведь ты совершенно не тот человек, с которым может случиться нечто подобное. Нет ведь? Нет.

Когда совсем рядом за окном появляется маленькая пушистая беличья голова и заинтересованно пищит, ты кричишь от ужаса или даже визжишь, но ты в любом случае никогда в этом не признаешься, да и белка никому не расскажет. Она наклоняет вбок свою серо-коричневую голову, навострив ушки, и издает странно-вопросительный высокий звук, словно спрашивая: «Эй, человек, ты в порядке?»

Когда твое сердце перестает пытаться найти выход из груди, как одно из тех жутких существ в фильме, который тебе потом снился в кошмарах в детстве, к тебе приходит странная мысль, что белка выглядит… знакомо. Очень знакомо. Вон кисточка на левом ухе чуть длиннее, чем на правом, и кончик пушистого хвоста белый-белый.

— О, неужели ты та самая малышка, из-за которой я чуть не разбилась прошлым летом?

Ты совершенно игнорируешь ту крохотную часть мозга, которая, шокированная, наблюдает за твоим разговорам с белкой.

Белка еще что-то там щебечет, а потом протягивает лапку через разбитое окно и хлопает тебя по плечу. Несколько кусков зеленоватого безопасного стекла падают в салон машины.

— Хм… малышка, не стоит тебе здесь находиться, — говоришь ты и уже не можешь отрицать, что начинаешь икать от подступающих рыданий. Да кому какое дело? — Это добром не кончится.

Еще одна длинная череда непонятного беличьего стрекота, и ты уже почти хочешь, чтобы это были настоящие слова, даже если при этом точно рехнешься от страха. Такое ощущение, что белка хочет тебе что-то сказать. Ее повторяющиеся похлопывания по твоему плечу и писк похожи на обещание.

Слегка взмахнув пушистым хвостом, белка убегает. Ты даже слышишь, как ее маленькие лапки бегут по рыхлому гравию и сорнякам, которые растут на обочине этой горной дороги. А потом становится тихо.

— Вау, неужели кто-то послушался моего совета? — хмыкаешь ты, чувствуя себя как-то странно. — Вот это достижение. — Ты стискиваешь зубы и качаешь головой. Если ты засмеешься, то машина опять может начать качаться.

Ты моментально приходишь в себя, когда слышишь тяжелые шлепающие шаги. Они хоть не сотрясают землю, как в каком-то нелепом фильме про динозавров. Эй, нет, ты ведь не сюда идешь?

Огромная коричневая голова, которая появляется в окне, заставляет тебя буквально заверещать — вот прям заверещать, серьезно — от пронзившего ужаса. Нет, это не динозавр. Всего лишь медведь. Тебя очень скоро сожрет медведь. Просто прекрасно. И это ведь намного лучше, чем рухнуть на дно ущелья. Естественно.

Тебя достигает влажное дыхание медведя, пахнущее мокрой псиной и не очень свежим цыпленком. А машина опять протяжно скрипит. Вот же дерьмо! Это конец, вот и все, вниз и вниз и... но нет, на самом деле машина снова замирает.

В разбитом окне опять появляется белка и уже привычным жестом хлопает тебя по плечу. Она смотрит на тебя своими глазами-бусинками, что-то быстро-быстро стрекочет, а потом оборачивается к медведю, который стоит в нескольких ярдах от машины, и начинает «разговаривать» уже с ним. И как это ты не заметила, что медведь отошел? Ах, ну да, у тебя же паника, конечно.

Медведь, медленный и массивный, вновь приближается к машине, поражая тебя запахом старых вонючих тапок. Вау. Этому приятелю белки очень не помешала бы ванна. Еще вчера. Но ты не собираешься ему об этом говорить, ведь это все-таки медведь! И да, все, что ты сейчас говоришь, вообще не имеет никакого значения, потому что перед тобой чертов медведь. Кажется, во время аварии ты сильно ударилась головой. А медведь между тем подходит к машине спереди и останавливается на самом краю обрыва.

— Нет-нет-нет, берегись, ты же… — Черт. И вот ты все-таки говоришь с медведем.

Опять беличье щебетание. Она сидит на капоте машины и передними лапками указывает на медведя. Медведь медленно выдыхает и… вдруг резко хватается лапами за капот. Машина содрогается, стонет и скрипит, внутри все грохочет. Ты мечешься по салону и опять кричишь — да визжишь ты, визжишь — в бессловесном ужасе.

И вместо того чтобы сорваться вниз вместе с маленькой подружкой и ее другом-медведем, вы сполна наслаждаетесь кошмарной дрожью, стуком и небольшой «поездкой» по выступу обрыва обратно на плоскую поверхность. А все потому, что медведь все это время тянул машину назад. И как же ты теперь рада, что в свое время взяла не здоровенный внедорожник, а небольшую малолитражку. А еще ты очень рада, что медведь, напротив, оказался совсем не маленьким.

Когда машина наконец-то встает на все четыре колеса, ты непроизвольно вскрикиваешь. Этот звук сам собой вырывается из горла, но перерастает в истерический смех, когда ты осознаешь, что осталась жива. Ты твердо стоишь на земле. Теперь ты справишься! Наверно.

Ты вдруг видишь белку, которая проскальзывает сквозь разбитое стекло и устремляется к тебе, щекоча твои руки своими маленькими лапками. Она вытаскивает откуда-то телефон и толкает его к тебе до тех пор, пока ты не дотягиваешься до него пальцами. Белка снова стрекочет и использует твое тело, чтобы взобраться выше. Мазнув хвостом по носу, она смотрит на тебя внимательным взглядом. Белка поднимает лапку и нежно хлопает тебя по щеке, а ты слезливо улыбаешься.

— Спасибо, малышка, — говоришь ты, поднимая телефон — он показывает три полоски, ура! — и машешь им в сторону медведя, который в настоящее время трется своим большим меховым задом об один из валунов на краю дороги дальше по обочине. — Хм, и другу твоему тоже спасибо.

Белка издает тихий звук, еще раз взмахивает хвостом и шмыгает из машины наружу. Подбежав к медведю, она карабкается по его пушистому боку прямо на плечо, дергает его лапкой за ухо, и медведь вдруг грохочуще рычит. Если бы ты была не настолько в сознании, то вполне могла принять это за глубокий смех, но… Ты в порядке, и это невозможно.

Трясущимися пальцами ты набираешь номер спасательной службы, наблюдая, как медведь направляется через дорогу к травянистому холму, ведущему к деревьям дальше от этой стороны дороги.

Человеческий голос в трубке почти пугает тебя, но ты, заикаясь, все равно подбираешь слова, пытаясь позвать на помощь. И она приходит.

Больше эту белку ты никогда не увидишь. Но ты спасла ее жизнь, а она спасла твою.

Потом тебе остается лишь гадать, есть ли у белки какой-то способ узнать, что она теперь герой серии детских книг, которые ты пишешь, а иллюстрирует их твой лучший друг — или любовник, неважно. Ты надеешься, что белка узнает.


End file.
